Macon Daycare
by Paradoxilla
Summary: How will the toddlers of Macon fair in daycare? They can fight the undead but what about daycare? Find out here! AU
1. Chapter 1

"Hello class," The daycare teacher smiled, surveying the small class of toddlers with mouthfuls of digits. They blinked back uncomprehendingly and she continued to smile a bright smile and grabbed some crayons, putting them on the flower shaped tables "okay class you can colour! Let's get straight into class!"

* * *

"What's your name," a black haired boy asked a mahogany haired boy. The brown haired boy stuck out his tongue in concentration to haphazardly colour in the horrendous drawing of a purple tiger.

"I'm Wuke," the boy smiled and surveyed his drawing with a critical eye. Nick did the same before simply replying:

"That drawing's shit."

"Nick," the daycare teachers gasped over dramatically "what did you just say?! Actually, no, no, don't say a thing! Just- don't say it again! Where'd you here that?" Nick looked back with innocent blue eyes, making the teacher's heart melt like an ice cream in summer.

"My dad says it," Nick replied simply, and the teacher groaned and decided to call his mother to ask about the home situation. That was appropriate wasn't it?

"Nick I need to call your mother," the teacher stated and Nick nodded "what's your mother's name?"

"I dunno," Nick said sadly, making the teacher whimper.

"Well what does your dad call her," the teacher asked.

"A fat bitch."

* * *

A four year old Jane Halloway wandered through the daycare, hands in pockets, trying to maintain a cool aura. These kids were to immature for her. She was cool...she was official...she was _awesome_.

"Whatcha doin'," a voice called and Jane looked up to see a four year old with blonde pigtails on top of a shelf. The girl was wearing a small trainers and an orange jacket. Jane's mom didn't allow jackets. They weren't ladylike according to her.

"I dunno. What are _you_ doing," Jane retorted and the girl raised a blonde eyebrow. Nobody talked to Molly Crawford that way! Molly stood up, hitting her head on the ceiling on the way and stuck her tongue out at Jane.

Jane glared and climbed up the shelf to where Molly was, but the blonde girl crawled away. Jane followed quickly when the teacher gasped, leaving Nick and Luke, and looking at the two toddlers who were about to fall!

"Molly, Jane, just come down, and you won't get in trouble," the teacher spoke slowly, as if to a wounded animal. Molly internally screamed and pointed at Jane accusingly.

"It's her fault," Molly screamed and stomped her foot, sending a pot of pink paint onto the teacher's head. There was a frozen silence as the teacher slowly wiped the paint from her eyes, and gazed at Molly and Jane.

"Molly...Jane... _get down_."

* * *

"What's your name," someone asked a four year old Lilly Caul, and the girl in question turned her head to a dark skinned, brown eyed boy with black hair and gave and intense glare. The boy shuddered but waited for an answer nonetheless.

"I'm Lilly, who are you," Lilly replied and the boy smiled, and prepared to tell her his name, but someone suddenly grabbed the boy's hand and started to pull him away to play.

"C'mon Lee, we're about to play catch," a shorter girl with brown hair to her shoulder giggled, but Lilly grabbed the boy's other hand and gave the girl a cold look.

"Sorry we were talking," Lilly snapped and the girl leered in response. Lilly tugged the boy towards her, but then the other girl did the same.

"By the way, I'm Lee; that's Cawley," Lee said and Carley smirked, and gave a look that said 'Lilly, you better back the fuck off'. Lilly snarled and tugged the boy viciously towards herself, and Carley did the same.

Eventually it became a Lee tug-o-war.

"Some-bo-dy-help-meeeeeee," Lee cried as he was thrown side to side by the two warring girls. The teacher was busy washing up and a boy with a cap, Kenny, stood up with a proud look.

"I'll save you Lee," Kenny declared heroically before yelling "LEE HAS COOTIES!"

The two girls shared a look that said 'run' and they sprinted in opposite directions, shrieking. Lee glared at Kenny and muttered "thanks Kenny."

"No problem pal," Kenny smiled obliviously.

* * *

"Hi," a chubby girl with wild curly hair greeted, sitting beside an equally chubby boy with glasses. The boy returned the greeting with a smile and continued messing with the crayons that were littered at his table.

"What's your name," the girl inquired and the boy blushed, but he didn't quite know why. His face felt hot and he managed to stutter out a reply.

"I-I'm Alvin," he said and the girl smiled.

"I'm-"

"Rebecca," a croaky voice asked and they both turned towards the source of the interruption and saw a tall boy with cold grey eyes and a drawn on moustache standing there with a smirk.

"What do you want Bill," she snarled and he laughed in a way that showed he didn't find it funny.

"Why don't you hang out with me," he asked "I control the jungle gym. Don't hang out with this loser."

"I don't like you, your mean," Rebecca pouted "and he's not a loser, he's Alvin!" She hugged him and Alvin smiled to himself, sticking his tongue out at Bill.

"Come on don't you like me," Bill asked sadly and Rebecca raised a sassy eyebrow before turning to Alvin and saying:

"Will you be my best friend?"

"Yeah," Alvin agreed instantly and Rebecca smiled.

"See Bill? We're best friends! And I don't like boys who draw on themselves," Rebecca retorted and Alvin giggled at the crumbling look on Bill's face. Bill suddenly became angry, _very angry_.

"This, isn't, over," Bill muttered threateningly, and walked away.

* * *

 **IT'S ALL THE WALKING DEAD CHARACTERS IN DAY CARE AHHHHH PREPARE FOR BABY CHARACTERS! MORE CHARACTERS WILL COME LIKE TROY, CHRISTA, OMID, KATJAA, SARITA, WALTER, MATTHEW, NATE, STEPHANIE, CLEMENTINE, SARAH , BONNIE, AND MIKE!**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **~ PARADOXILLA**


	2. Chapter 2

The teacher of the daycare slowly put her head back, sighing in contentment as the small kids were now being quiet. She yawned and felt herself nod off but her eyes snapped open when she realised she had to look over a group of hyperactive toddlers that...that had made her tired...and that was the last thing she thought of before she fell asleep.

A small girl with bushy black hair named Clementine spotted the teacher finally succumb to sleep as her head lolled to the side. She looked around and saw a few other toddlers notice too; namely Nick, Luke, Lilly, Lee, Carley, Kenny and a small chubby blonde girl named Katjaa.

"The teacher's a sleep," Lee exclaimed softly, and all the other kids gawped in pure awe. They could do what they want! The teacher couldn't stop them! Suddenly Carley hopped up onto the table, sticking her finger in the air heroically and pointed towards the locked door.

"Let's go outside," Carley proclaimed and the children shrieked in agreement and raced towards the door, giggling like madmen. But when Nick was boosted up to unlock the door he looked at the crowd and frowned deeply.

"The stupid door's locked," he groaned and a few kids gasped at his choice of words but Lilly jumped up and down excitedly, jabbing her finger at the sleeping teacher. She ran over and grabbed the teacher's keys and waved them excitedly. The kids shrieked quietly in glee, and Nick got the keys and unlocked the door.

The kids poured onto the playground screaming shrilly, quickly going to the jungle gym and started to cross the monkey bars to the innermost part of the jungle gym. The kids' screeches quietened down, and they were now laughing and playing catch.

"Caught! You're it," Sarah, a bespectacled girl, laughed and Clementine, who was caught, then jabbed her back "hey!"

"Ha! You're it," Clementine shrieked and she quickly sprinted to a tall fence that surrounded the entire playground. She hid in the corner with her friend Katjaa, and the two giggled as Sarah desperately tried to find them.

Meanwhile, Lee was going down the slide with a short boy named Omid, when a tall dark skinned girl named Christa walked up with an expression of the utmost sass. She glanced at Lee with an arched eyebrow and Lee scarpered over to Lilly, and Christa sat beside Omid brazenly.

"What's your name," Christa demanded sharply and Omid smiled brightly, being as dim as he was.

"OMID! What's yours," Omid asked, but his inquiry was not returned and she just gave him a critical gaze, she was just surveying him, truth be told.

"You got a girlfriend," Christa asked, cocking an eyebrow and Omid thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"Well you do now."

* * *

"Lee! Pass the stupid ball," Kenny called and an Indian girl named Sarita gawped at his choice of offhanded words but he took no notice, and coninued to simply wait impatiently for the ball to be kicked his way.

"Kenny! Don't curse," Sarita chastised.

"Here you go Ken," Lee shouted and kicked the ball, and it flew through the air before smacking Kenny in the face dead on. The air stilled as Kenny doubled over, and Sarita knelt beside him and shook him quickly.

"Kenny! Kenny, are you ok," she cried and Kenny muttered something ineligible. Sarita furrowed her eyebrows and asked what he said. He repeated it and Sarita rolled her brown eyes.

"No brain damage. Just as mean as before," Sarita said and everyone cheered.

* * *

"Hey Lee, wanna play on the swings," Lilly asked, gesturing to then vacant swing. Lee nodded enthusiastically, and was about to hop on and swing to his heart's content, but Carley suddenly intervened and smiled sweetly at Lee.

"Hey Lee! Wanna cwimb the tree? I'll let you be on top," she asked brightly, and Lee looked torn. **(A/N I know then sentence sounds weird but ignore it.)**

"Actually he was going on the swing with me. _Right Lee_ ," Lilly said sharply and Carley pouted, sprouting large, sparkling eyes "oh come on!" Lee looked between them uncomfortably and then gave a tentative smile.

"I-I Uh, left some..food! Food in the oven, sowwy," Lee chuckled nervously and sprinted away and the two girls frowned when they realised Lee couldn't cook! Carley went to sit down on the swing, but Lilly placed her hand on it.

"Sorry, it's taken," Lilly frowned.

"Oh? By who? Definitely not Lee," Carley retorted and Lilly narrowed her eyes, like a tiger analysing their prey "I win."

* * *

"Rebecca," Carver growled, making the dark skinned girl's stomach churn "ditch Alvin and I'll let you go on the monkey bars all you want." Rebecca glared with all the sass she could. She strutted over to Alvin and dragged him over to the monkey bars.

"Oh look! We're going on the monkey bars," Rebecca shrugged and they both played on the monkey bars ecstatically, with Carver's eyes fixated on their backs angrily. He'll get his chance...

* * *

"Hey! Molly, wait up!"

Jane's plea fell on deaf ears as the blonde girl ascended the tall tree with ease, not even breaking a sweat. Jane was hopping from branch to branch dangerously, shaking precariously on one foot.

"Do you need help," Molly asked quietly, but triumph was laced into her tone. Jane threw a dirty look in Molly's direction and started to rapidly climb the tree. She smiled to herself and started to do it in a more sleek fashion but there was a snapping sound and Jane fell to the ground screaming. The branch she held thwacked Molly in the face but the blonde haired girl didn't care. She simply descended the tree hastily seeing Jane unmoving.

"I think I'm dying," Jane groaned and Molly cocked an eyebrow "I want a nice funeral with all my friends there, thank you Molly." Molly gawped and Jane kept her eyes closed, as a small drip of blood started to run down her face from the wound sustained from the branch.

"Why do I have to do it," Molly demanded angrily and Jane dramatically placed a hand over her face.

"Because...you've _**killed**_ me, oh my heart's stopped beating," Jane gasped in a contrived fashion and pretended to faint. Molly groaned and started to scoop handfuls of dirt to make a hole to dump Jane's body in, when Sarah ran up to her confused.

"What are you doing," Sarah asked innocently and Molly turned to her with a bloody face.

"Making Jane's grave," Molly replied.

Yes, Sarah screamed.


End file.
